


So What If We Dance?

by LoboWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ballroom Dancing, Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Playing Footsie, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher-Student Relationship, awkward!Dean, bushing like an idiot, hint of bobby/ellen, hint of charlie/dorothy, shout out to sam x jess, so what attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboWrites/pseuds/LoboWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like it's illegal or anything. Whatever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What If We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this, and edited it, (with the help of my friend Mariah), in like 2 hours or so.  
> TBH, This is my friend Emily's fault. Blame her for this taking over my fingers.  
> Enjoy. Hopefully.

"Come on Dean, join us for this class," Sam pleaded with his brother. His girlfriend, Jess, holding his hand, nodded enthusiastically.

Dean groaned, "fiine."

Tuesday, 4:10 pm

The trio walked into Novak's school of Performing Arts. The sign on the window read  
"Dance Teacher: Castiel Novak

Dance Classes:  
Ballroom - Tuesday from 4:20 pm-5:20 pm  
Salsa - Thursday 6 pm-7 pm"

They walked into the building and waited in line. There were 4 other couples already waiting.

4:18 pm

A handsome dark haired man, with piercing blue eyes walked into the building, to unlock the ballroom's door. (Did Dean just notice another man's eyes? Well so what, he thought, they were very blue. Its hard not to notice.)

"Sorry I'm late," he spoke, voice deep and gravely. Actually if Dean was honest, he kind of liked it. It reminded him of a rock-star of a band he loved. No big deal. ... Wait, did he think the man was handsome earlier? No, well... okay yeah, but so what, the dude is clean cut and come on, anyone looks good in a dress shirt, and black slacks...

"Come on in class."

The other couples went in first. Then Sam and Jess. Then Dean. Dean waved hello, at the dark haired man, a little awkwardly, but the man smiled. Dean's heart sunk. What the fuck, Dean thought. Its probably that gas station pie he ate earlier...

The couples lined up against the back mirrored wall. The hardwood flooring made it incredibly easy to slide, Dean thought, as he followed Sam and Jess. He ended up in line next to the wall opposite the door.

The teacher stood in front of them. "Welcome back class, I see we have one new classmate, would you care to introduce yourself, sir?"  
Dean forgot that Sam and Jess have been coming here for the past 2 weeks. He begrudgingly stepped forward after Sam playfully shoved him.  
All eyes fell on him, and normally that didn't bother him, but when the dark haired man's blue eyes -- damn they WERE really blue-- landed on him, he almost choked.  
"I'm Dean," he managed, "Dean Winchester, and actually my brother Sam, and his girlfriend, invited me to come."

The class smiled and welcomed him, then the teacher spoke.

"Welcome to Dean. I'm Mr. Novak, but please, I encourage you all to call me Castiel, if you want." He smiled. Dean noticed his eyes get crinkly when he smiles. And he thought it was cute. --wait what?--

Dean got back in line when Mr. Novak, (actually he liked Castiel better), turned back to face the class.

"Alright class, pair up."

Dean's heart sunk.  
He did the math. He was single here. Sure enough there were five couples holding each others waists and hands.

Castiel instructed the class to pick up where they left off, but this time to music. He pressed a button on a small remote he pulled from his pocket and the Waltz started playing from the four speakers mounted on each corner of the room.

Dean resolved to leaning in the corner. He would walk out, but he didn't want to bump into the other couples.

Castiel eased himself around the dancing couples.

"Bobby have you been practicing? You and Ellen have improved so much!"

"Charlie, don't be afraid to hold Dorothy closer."

He smiled at the other two couples.

"Oh Sam, you and Jessica are splendid together."

Then his eyes fell on Dean.  
Dean's heart sunk, again.

"Mr. Winchester why aren't you dancing?" Castiel asked, not a all scolding, but gently. He smiled reassuringly, as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but, I don't exactly have a partner," Dean replied, immediately regretting the bitter tone he used.  
Fortunately Castiel was not offended.  
"I noticed," He laughed softly, he lifted a finger to his chin, and rested his elbow on the palm of his other hand.

"Well, what kind of teacher would I be if I left a student of mine dance alone."  
Dean's face and ears flushed red.  
"Y-you mean you'll dance with me," Dean stammered.  
"Yes, Of course." Castiel smiled warmly.  
"But, we're both dudes," Dean said nervously.  
"And? Charlie and Dorothy are dancing together over there, and they're both women." Cas held out his hand.  
Well that's true, Dean thought, And it's not like two men can't dance together... And it's not like the others will think that... Oh hell he was being silly, He'll be dancing with the teacher!  
Big whoop.  
He took Castiel's hand.  
They danced.  
Class was over.  
Dean gave Cas his number.  
Wait, when did he start calling him Cas?  
And did he just give him his number?  
Oh for crying out loud, It's for class related stuff.  
Right?  
Right, Dean thought, as he ordered a steak from the waiter, sitting across from his ballroom dance teacher. Was he playing footsie? Maybe. But that was warm up for dancing. Yeah...  
And so what if he kissed his ballroom dance teacher at his door.  
"Goodnight Cas," Dean blushed.  
"See you in class, Dean," Cas blushed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I sure do hope y'all liked it!  
> Please comment! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
